


A Car Full of Memories

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Cars, Childbirth, Children of Characters, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Memories, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Road Trips, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Ignis gets a surprise from his friends and wife before the birth of his second child.A little look at the life of Ignis Scientia up until the end with his car, the Regalia.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Nyx Ulric, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Igtober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Kudos: 14





	A Car Full of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Igtober 2020: Prompt 10: Regalia

There were several things that were certain in this life according to Ignis.

One being that Noctis would never grow up.

Two being that Prompto would forever be awkward.

Three, of course, being that Gladio would always be loud and uncouth in the worst of situations!

And yet, Ignis wouldn’t change a thing about the three oldest friends he shared this life with…

Most days.

But after the past three months of sixteen hour days while trying to raise a young daughter and preparing for the arrival of his son, which was coming up fast, the Advisor couldn’t stand those quirks about his friends that he often found endearing!

In fact his temper was short and patience all but nonexistent when dealing with anything that deviated from his schedule or desires. IT had gotten to the point that his beloved collected his work the moment he walked in and hid it in an unknown location so that he couldn’t hope to work on it. There had been many fights over the past few months.

He wasn’t going to make it much longer at this pace, but he had just a few more steps to complete for the new council that had been installed and would be representatives for the people. One more meeting and a few more signatures would solidify the process and this whole ordeal would be over!

He just had to push through…

Just a little bit more! Without interruptions of course.

But unfortunately, Ignis was rarely so lucky. So when Noctis came to get him that Thursday morning he nearly lost all of his composure.

“Hey Iggy… can you come with me?”

“Absolutely not!” The pen in his hand snapped, making Noctis jump in place.

Alright… so maybe he lost his composure.

The King cleared his throat and meandered into the office, though he maintained a very safe distance from those quick hands. “Iggy, please. It won’t take long.”

Liar! Ignis could smell it!

Taking a deep breath the blind man slid his chair back and gained his footing. Hands pressed on his desk top so that he wouldn’t lash out and smack the monarch upside the head, Ignis motioned for the man to proceed him. “Fine.” He gritted out, but Noctis wasn’t biting.

He new better than to go first. “Nuh uh Iggy… you first.” THey had played this game for the past few weeks. Ignis forgot to lock his door, someone came to get him, he told them he’d follow, and instead he walked behind them to lock the door and steal a few more moments for his work.

This time when the Advisor sighed, it sounded more like a growl. Noctis therefore gave the man in charge of his Kingdom A LOT of space.

“This had better be good Noctis.” The two syllables of his name were extremely enunciated which was never a good sign. It got worse when he realized that they were heading out to the citadel steps in the front of the building. “Noc-tis…” 

“Come on Iggy. Just a bit more.” Taking hold of a gloved hand, Noctis attempted to get the two of them down the steps but ended up tripping on air when the surprisingly strong blond held his ground. “Oof!” He whirled back and stumbled back up to the Ignis’ side with a sigh. “Come on Iggy. Promise we’re almost done.”

ANOTHER LIE! 

Noctis was a horrible liar. H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E. Practically vibrating from anger, he meandered down with heavy stomps of his feet to the base of the stairs and felt his hand pressed against something smooth…

Sleek.

His anger bottomed out entirely as realization hit in reference to the object beneath his hand, and he quietly whispered, “I thought it was destroyed.”

Noctis grinned. “It was. I’ve had Cindy working on it. I know you are going to need a car with two kids.” IT went unspoken that there was already a driver lined up for Ignis on those days that he would need to travel further into the city. 

“Need?” Turning in his King’s direction, the sound of other voices filtering into his awareness, his brow furrowed. “Me?””

Noctis nodded, his hand still on his friend’s shoulder. “Yeah. Come on Iggy, she was always your car.”

“Did ya tell him!” Gladio’s voice sounds off from behind as he and Prompto toss their things in the open trunk. Noctis and Ignis are already packed and ready. 

“Tell me?” Ignis catches the sound of his wife’s voice not far behind Gladio’s and when she reaches him with her belly full and round, pressed into his side, he let’s out a heavy breath. “Oh Darling I’m so…”

Her fingertips cover the plush expanse of his pink lips. “No apologies. Now get in that car and go have fun.”

“Go?!”

“That’s right.” Ravus put his hand on Ignis’ other shoulder and took swiftly over for Noctis, steering the man to the passenger side of the car. “I will finish your council work, and you are going to take this vacation.”

“VACATION!” He knew it! He knew there was a catch!

Prompto slipped into the driver’s side and took his good friend’s hand when he attempted to get up. Thankfully his wife was on the other side to keep him in his place should his grip have failed him. “Come on Iggy. We know you are stressed and the new baby will be here in a month. Now, your wife is going to stay at the citadel and the workers are going to help her. Ravus is going to finish the council meetings, adn we’re all headed for Galdin Quay for a long weekend!” Of course he was thrilled to get out of the city and into the sand, but the grip on his hand confirmed that this was a rather unpleasant surprise. Wincing, he turned to the man’s wife for help who was already working on the issue.

“Ignis.” Her tone was a warning that seemed to suck all of the fight right out of the blind man. “Please go… have fun. Then you can come back to me and have this baby.”

“What happens if you go into labor before?”

“I won’t.”

“You don’t know…” He absolutely refused to miss the birth of his child. Refused!

His wife sighed softly and kissed his wrinkled brow with warmth and affection. “I’m willing it not to happen, and if it does then Ravus will go get you with the helicopter.” Everything had been worked out.

“I’m not getting out of this am I?”

“Nope!” Gladio confirmed as he slid into the back seat with his book all prepared for the trip. “We are going to take the same trail we did when we started out on this journey 15 years ago…”

“15 years…” Ignis’ tone started out with a hint of confusion but finished on a tender note as he realized that this was the anniversary of the day that they had set out all those years ago. Well, now he certainly wasn’t going to get out of this. “And everything will be finished when I return?”

“ABsolutely.” Ravus confirmed, taking the pregnant woman’s hand and guiding her backward so that he could close the door. Ignis was now officially ready to go. “Your bags are in the trunk and my Donum and I will stay with your beloved in the citadel while you are gone.” 

Before Ignis could ask another question, his wife stretched her thick belly over the edge of the REgalia and stole a final kiss. Ignis then pressed one to her belly and smiled. “Goodbye my love.”

“Goodbye. Have fun.” He needed this…

Needed every single moment of the chaos and joy that came with another road trip in the company of Gladio, Prompto and Noctis.

Over the next four days, with the wind in his hair and the feel of leather at his back and butt, Ignis soaked in each and every moment that came his way.

*Prompto… eyes on the road!*

"I am Iggy!" *tire squeal, jerky movement back onto the road* “I mean… I am now!”

***  
“Turn up the music Iggy.” *Gladio from his position in the backseat* *sings loudly to the song and wake’s Noctis up.*

"Why!" *Noctis smacks Gladiolus and throw his book out of the moving car*

"Fine! Ill keep singing."

*tires screech to a halt*

***

"Hey Iggy?"

"Yes Prompto." *wind whistling with a chill, sun setting*

"Did you ever think we would be here?" *somber but oddly happy tone.*

*smiles, nods head.* "I did."

*****

"Iggy! Wake up!"

*sharp gasp * "What is it Gladio?"

"We gotta go… your baby boy is going to make his grand entrance…"

"Everyone up! My son is on the way!"

*Frantic movements, running. door slams… door opens… Noctis thrown over Gladio's shoulder, door slams.*

****

That Regalia didn't fail Ignis in getting home. She pulled up just in time for him to sprint inside and make it to his wife's bedside to welcome their healthy baby boy. In fact… the Regalia didn’t fail them for the next 60 wonderful years.

They took that baby boy home in that car. 

For the next several years those kids grew up in that car as they took family vacation after vacation.

Naturally, those kids even eventually learned how to drive in that car…

And when their father went to the beyond shortly after their mother passed on, some saying that Ignis had lived ten years without her and he wouldn't go another, they took their father's ashes for a final drive in the Regalia with his beloved's urn right beside his. 

Together as always, the children drove down to Galdin Quay where they released their parents into those crystal clear waters that saw them married, a honeymoon and too many family trips to count. 

As those ashes drifted away and the wind took them home, they could just imagine their father behind the wheel, holding their mother's hand…

Both ready for their next adventure.


End file.
